Stacey and The Mystery on Her Street
by mcpon14
Summary: A horrible thing has happened to Stacey McGill! What is it and what's going to happen to her! Stacey's the narrator. Oneshot. Alternate Universe.


I woke up with a sheet over my head. I couldn't see a thing. But as I shot my hands up to claw it off of my face, I couldn't. I couldn't move my hands. I then tried my body and I couldn't move it either. As my focus zoomed in on my body, I realized that I didn't have one. I couldn't feel it. I darted my eyes from one side to the other trying to figure out what to do as my focus shifted to what I could see. It was total darkness. I was immersed in it. Nothing I could do with that, I thought so I switched my attention to what the material that was covering me felt like. It was not a fabric because it did not let any light shine through, so it was opaguely solid. Either that or it was pitched black out there. Therefore, I ruled out my blanket or a blanket-type item being it.

What was particularly striking about this whole environment that my head was encased in was that it had a strong savory aroma. I felt like it was smoldering with it. It smelled like the trash bag of a restaurant in here. It smelled like discarded meals.

I then nodded my head up and down trying to see if the jostling could lead to a tear in the material. It did not work. Either that or I did not try hard enough or do it long enough.

I then swiveled my head back and forth, giving each swivel more of a wrench than the last. I felt my face sliding along the covering material as it stayed stationary. It felt like my face was a paint brush making strokes along a canvas.

What else could I do, I wondered. I had to broaden my mind to alight on a possibility that I hadn't tried yet, so I stuck my tongue out and tasted the material. It tasted flavorful. It tasted as if it had been seasoned with spices. It felt greasy on my tongue.

Then I heard a voice very near me cry out, "Help!"

The voice sounded familiar. I turned my head in the its direction and came face to face with a dark wall, of which startled me for a brief second because I had momentarily forgotten about being cocooned in something.

"Who is there?" I called out to her. "Where are you? Can you get me out? Can you see where I am? If you'll help me, I'll help you!"

"I can't!" she cried. "I'm stuck somewhere. It's completely dark. I can't even feel my body. _At all_!"

"Neither can I. Is something covering you?" I asked taking a guess at her situation.

"Uh, I think so."

"What happend to you?"

"I was watching a movie with friend. _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. Then . . . I don't know. I must've fell asleep because the only thing I remember is Freddy Krueger stepping out of the t.v. and standing in front of me. Then I remember a thud on my head and everything for me went black. And when I woke up, I was here."

I knew I recognized that voice!

"Dawn! Dawn! Is that you? It's Stacey."

"Stacey?"

"Yes!"

"Stacey McGill? I don't mean to use your last name. I just want to make sure."

"Yes! And it wasn't a dream! It really happened. I thought that it was some kind of a special effects thing. I didn't read the box so I thought that I had accidentally grabbed the 3-D version and that him stepping out of the screen was just a 3-D effect. But then I got conked out too."

"Or . . . or maybe someone's playing a trick on us." Dawn said in a panicky voice, of which had a bit of desperation in it.

I think that she was hoping hard that that was what was going on. It made me think about who it could be. I ran down the list of sitters and couldn't imagine any of them pulling a prank like this. They didn't do pranks at all! _Alan_! _Cokie_!

Or Cary.

I remembered reading somewhere where it said that if a boy teased you or pranked you, it means that he likes you. The thought made me groan. Darn it! Why did one of those goons have to go and get a crush on one of us! Or it could just be because it was in their nature. Alan and his friends have been obnoxious towards Kristy and her friends for awhile now from what I've heard. Hopefully, the culprit will reveal him or _her_self, soon. It felt like an oven in here, now that I think about it.

I then heard some shuffling noises and what sounded like creaking floors. It stopped in front of me. Whatever it was seemed huge and towering. I could sense a humongous presence.

Then Dawn screamed, "EeeAAAA!"

I froze. I could feel a cold sweat developing.

Then I saw a huge hole slit open in front of me. I gasped. Light flooded in from it. I didn't see what made the cut. It happened too quickly but I did catch the glint of it in my peripheral vision before it disappeared from my view completely. It alarmed me terribly since it seemed like a menacing wink.

Then I saw horizontal swaths of alternating black and red in front of me.

I dipped my head down a little to get a better look through the hole and looked up spotting a giant Freddy Krueger standing there smiling. He was, in full force, wearing all of his traditional garb and not missing any trademarked piece in his wardrobe, looking every bit like his iconic self. We were on a triangular thing which was covered by a yellow hardened gooeyness, of which covered over our heads (of which apparently was all Dawn and I were) as well. His hand that wasn't wearing the bladed glove was what was holding the triangular thing up judging by his giant arm extending to us and disappearing underneath the triangular thing. I looked over to the right and saw what I thought was a partial finger. I then looked over to the left and saw two partial fingers. In my estimation, there were two more on that side but my view was blocked off by the wall of my cocoon.

With his teeth gleaming and bared fiendishly, he said gruffly, "DiGiorno. It's what's for dinner."

Then I felt the whole object that our heads were nothing but bumps on accelerating upwards and heading towards the cavernous opening of his mouth.

**Author's Note: Credit for the pizza idea comes from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4. **


End file.
